


keeping tabs

by aluinihi



Series: shizaya week 2020 [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, but like it's just fluff really i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: Takahashi Riko is… not much, really. An average girl with average looks and average life, hair always in a ponytail, and pigeon-toed. As far as Izaya knows, she is friends with the class president — and that's about all that is interesting of her, which says a lot. Now, he can also say that she is pretty annoying.He snickers. Yes, Shizu-chan deserves her.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: shizaya week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Shizaya Week 2020





	keeping tabs

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA idk man. i was heartbroken so i wrote this

Izaya read somewhere that humans are very good endurance runners — and he agrees. He could do this forever.

Not that he has any hopes of ever tiring out his prey like those ancient hunters. Maybe one day, when he has time to place enough traps to cripple the beast at least temporarily, but for now all he can do is lose Shizuo somewhere along the way.

Hiding behind Raijin's sports ground, there is a grove. An ill-maintained, poorly-watched grove that’d serve better as the setting of an urban legend than a gardening club, and though Izaya has caught some students sneaking in to skip classes or smoke or the usual unsavory things, it is rather quiet and empty. It makes for a good hiding spot, and even if Izaya would prefer a less secluded area, sometimes you have to take what you can get. He jumps over the fence, turning around to wave at his pursuer with a mirthful smirk.

"Stop!" Shizuo shouts from the distance, and Izaya chuckles.

 _Now give me one good reason to do that_.

He spins on his heels and runs.

Twigs and leaves cracking under his feet, Izaya makes his way through the trees. Shizuo might have fallen behind but he is going to catch up soon, so the only place to go is up. He picks a nice tree, with a sturdy truck and enough branches for him to hang on.

From behind comes the sound of metal bending, cracking, being crushed under the hands of a monstrously strong high-schooler and Izaya can't help but grin. He almost wishes he could see it.

He perches himself on the tallest branch possible. From here, he can see the school's building, part of the sports ground, and the section of the fence Shizuo wrecked to create his Shizu-chan-shaped entrance. The leaves might provide Izaya some cover for now, but it's just a matter of time before Shizuo comes huffing following his trail, so now what he has to do is— 

The phone buzzes inside his pocket.

His heart skips a beat before he fishes it out. It's a cheap model, covered in scratches and dents and cracks across the screen. In simpler words: it is very much Shizuo's phone.

Bless Shizu-chan for being too stupid to even add a passcode. To kill some time, he goes for the texts.

_hey hewajima-kun_

_it's takahashi riko_

_we did the english assignment together_

Izaya knows that much. It's not like it's any secret. Regardless, he keeps searching through the messages, looking for something worth at least some teasing.

Their chat feels rather one-sided. She texts often, always with some questions that are more excuses than anything and in turn Shizuo replies with a simple "yes" or "no" or "i don't know". Takahashi Riko is… not much, really. An average girl with average looks and average life, hair always in a ponytail, and pigeon-toed. As far as Izaya knows, she is friends with the class president — and that's about all that is interesting of her, which says a lot. Now, he can also say that she is pretty annoying.

He snickers. Yes, Shizu-chan deserves her.

Monstrously on cue, the sound of stomps reaches Izaya's ears.

"That was slow," he scoffs, looking down at the boy glaring at him.

Shizuo's whole face is red, and Izaya is aware with a pang of disappointment that it's more out of anger than exhaustion. Three large steps and a frustrated howl, and Shizuo's fist collides with the trunk, shaking the whole tree from the bottom to the top.

Laughter bubbles up from Izaya's chest — he is pretty sure Shizuo could have broken it in half effortlessly.

"Come down," Shizuo growls.

"Later," Izaya says flatly, attention back to the phone and its more than boring collection of texts. "Shizu-chan, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? Wait, let me guess! Too afraid I'd warn her of how dangerous you are?"

Another punch. "Shut your mouth."

"Oh, I could do that, but then I wouldn't be able to give you my precious advice: you shouldn't hide your monstrous strength from the people you date, Shizu-chan, it's unfair. A healthy relationship is based on mutual trust, so it'd be terrible that you're tricking this innocent, precious girl! She has the right to know the full extent of the risks she is taking—"

The whole tree quakes for the third time and this turn Izaya has to hold himself steady against the suddenness of it.

"I said come down so I can punch your fucking face."

Izaya laughs. "Shizu-chan, learn how to take some constructive criticism!"

"I'm _not_ dating her, asshole!"

"Oh, is that so? She seems to think the opposite. Look, she sent you a heart emoticon! And even invited you to that new café! Oh, that was yesterday… aren't you going to reply? Shizu-chan, that is awfully rude!"

This time, Izaya could swear he felt the tree cracking deep in his bones.

"Shut. Up. Come the fuck down!"

He turns to Shizuo as if he has grown an extra pair of heads. "Why?"

Shizuo glares at him, hands closed in tight fists. "I already said. So I can punch your face."

"Now, that's some flawed reasoning," he says. "Why would I come down if you want to ruin my cute face? I'm not stupid."

“Because. Give me my phone back."

"Judging by the state of your poor phone though, you shouldn't even have one. It has cracks all over! Couldn't you treat at least your own things with a bit more care?"

"Come. Down."

Izaya stares at him. At his expression of anger and frustration and offense all mixed together and deliberates for a second or two. In his hand, the phone remains quiet enough. "Okay."

Shizuo freezes. "Okay?"

Izaya nods.

Then comes down.

Or at least, _tries to_ — he loses his footing midway through it, slips, and falls off the branch like some ripe fruit.

Shizuo doesn't get there in time. Izaya falls an awkward fall and inevitably feels a burst of pain course through his left leg, while Shizuo reaches for him and catches him in an uncomfortable kind of hug. He laughs either way. Loud and obnoxious, the only laugh that could fit a moment like this.

Then, trailing right after the laugh, Shizuo smashes his lips to his. Awkward and uncomfortable, just like the fall, and somehow Izaya's head still buzzes with whatever it is that he doesn't want to call anything more than excitement.

When Shizuo pulls back, he is scowling just like always. He can hold Izaya's whole weight effortlessly, and that's pretty useful when he is less one ankle and his brain seems to be short-circuiting just like it always does when they kiss.

"Why do you even do that," Shizuo asks, "if you know damn well it's not her I'm dating."

**Author's Note:**

> cute boys being soft and cute.   
> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aluinihi) (preferably with a fucking vending machine)


End file.
